Cuentos de Papel
by Tear Hidden
Summary: Sansa sueña con cuentos de papel. (Proyecto de Arte y Cultura, 2019-1)


**Canción de Hielo y Fuego es de George R. R. Martin.**

**Aclaración: Es muy importante mencionar que, —al ser este un proyecto de la universidad**— **no hice mención directa de ningún personaje de la saga y/o serie para hacer la lectura más ligera para mis compañeros de clases. Sin embargo, es mucho mas ameno leerlo si es que se tiene conocimiento de los acontecimientos de las ocho temporadas, que en lo que a mi me respecta, es Sansa la única de los personajes que dio la altura hasta el final. No mencionaré más sobre el tema. Algo que se me ocurrió, digo esto para no confundir a nadie, es que cada parrafo más que ser una parte esencial de su desarrollo y etapas, son ****también**** perspectivas de distintos personajes que de alguna u otra forma llegaron a interactuar con ella. Los más cercanos son muy ****fáciles**** de detectar por cierto. **

* * *

**Cuentos de Papel**

.

**I.**

Sansa Stark es lo más parecido a la inocencia.

Sansa es linda, posee pómulos altos y cabello largo rojizo.

Se parece a su madre, una mujer muy hermosa.

Ella tiene hermosa caligrafía, borda a la perfección, cose su propia ropa y sus sonrisas son pura miel.

La perfecta esposa para un hombre poderoso.

La niña que va a lograr mucho en este mundo.

Sansa es una princesa por excelencia.

**II.**

Sansa no sabe nada.

Ella es de aquellas niñas que se preocupan por meras tonterías.

Ella quiere ser esposa y madre, cuando en esta vida debería tener más ambiciones.

Ella teje, ella borda, ella puede ser benditamente preciosa.

Pero no es nadie. Nunca sobreviviría sola.

Siempre va a depender de lo que piensen los demás.

Y Sansa no busca cambiar ni ahora ni nunca.

Siempre será la niña tonta que se ha criado.

**III.**

A diferencia de su hermana.

Sansa gozará de miles de oportunidades.

Ella podrá ser esposa de quien sea.

De los que más valen. Ella será reina.

Un orgullo para todos.

Una bendición dada por los Dioses.

La más querida, la más cuidada.

Esa es Sansa.

**IV.**

Será una buena madre. Será una buena nuera.

Sus hijos serán hermosos.

Los nietos de su madre y padre lo serán

Es dócil, es obediente.

Perfecta para el futuro que le espera.

**V.**

Preciosa e inigualable.

La mujer que todo el mundo desea.

Bonita cara, cuerpo esbelto, actitud adecuada.

Trata bien a sus mayores, trata bien a cualquiera.

La dama que se crió.

La dama fácil de ningunear. La dama fácil de destrozar.

Pero que siempre será fiel.

Lo que todo hombre poderoso se merece.

**VI.**

Es igual a su madre.

Lindísima, la perfecta reencarnación.

La que también puede ser robada.

Es una niña dulce, bien criada.

A quien se quisiera tener en las manos.

**VII.**

Sansa sueña con cuentos de papel.

Es aquella niña a quien desde pequeña le contaron canciones, y le juraron que eran verdad.

A quien en algún momento se le debió decir que no todo en esta vida es tan precioso.

Ella puede soñar, es una niña después de todo.

Pero debió aprender desde antes que hay cosas más importantes.

Situaciones con las cuales lidiar, precios por pagar y personas amadas por perder.

Una niña para la cual el mundo es demasiado grande.

**VIII.**

Esa niña fue lo suficientemente tonta cuando perdió a su loba.

Esa loba pagó lo que no tenía que pagar.

No por mentir, no por apoyar a quienes no eran su familia.

Sino por quedarse callada ante la situación.

Debió defender a su hermana, a la que ella no quería por ser tan rara. Por ser ella simplemente.

Sansa calla para no perjudicar a su príncipe, por no quedar mal ante él.

Por no defender a la otra loba. Sansa paga, paga con su loba.

Su pequeña amiga que ella quería.

Por primera vez esa niña sufre.

Sufre de verdad.

**IX.**

Sansa pasa a ser la niña que siempre respeta.

Siempre asiente. Nunca opina.

Todo es si, todo es no.

Siempre y cuando se lo pidan.

Ella va perdiendo su individualidad.

Para ser cada vez más aceptada en el lugar que no le corresponde.

**X.**

Ella quiere casarse con su príncipe.

Ella quiere ser la princesa. La futura reina.

Para ello debe ser obediente siempre.

Lo que le diga la madre de su príncipe, o su propio príncipe.

Todos ahí deben conocerla.

Que es la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que nadie jamás va a conocer.

**XI.**

Pero comienza a ser difícil cuando su padre quiere llevársela.

Ella quiere quedarse con su príncipe, aquel león que le ofrece la vida de cuentos de hadas.

Esa vida de cuentos de papel que sueña todos los días.

Ella se lo ruega, se lo ruega a cántaros porque no quiere irse.

Para ella su príncipe era todo lo que había querido.

**XII.**

Ella vuelve a rogar otra vez, cuando se entera.

Su padre ha sido encarcelado, su padre es un traidor.

Le quiso robar la corona a su príncipe, el único que merece ser rey.

Pero es su padre después de todo y no quiere perderlo.

Ella pide a ruegos, su príncipe se lo promete.

Va a perdonarlo y va a ser piadoso.

Sansa le cree, su amor puede creer en todo.

El amor poderoso que describen los cuentos de papel.

**XIII. **

Todo, todo, todo, todo.

Todo se derrumba.

"No, por favor"

"No, por favor"

"No, no, NOOO".

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Declara, su príncipe "Tráiganme su cabeza".

La cabeza de su padre.

Recuerda a su loba, recuerda a su hermana.

Cuando se le pidió que no mintiera.

Ella pidió clemencia, se lo prometió.

Y ella le creyó.

**XIV.**

Ya no puede cerrar los ojos, lo único que logra es proyectar como su cabeza es separada de su cuerpo.

No era justo, para él, para ella.

Se arrugan, se despintan. ¿A que se estuvo aferrando todo este tiempo?

Decir sí, decir no. Si se lo piden.

Esa es su tarea a partir de ahora.

**XV.**

Lo ve, debe estar a su costado.

La imagen de príncipe y caballero desaparece.

De león glamoroso, del león encantador.

No es más que una hiena disfrazada.

Grita una y otra vez. Quiere que obedezca.

Sansa después de todo no quiere morir. Pero si huir, pero no sabe cómo.

Estará ahí por mucho tiempo.

Lamenta haber llegado hasta ahí.

**XVI.**

Ella es un pequeño pajarito, que ha sido enjaulado.

Esa niña que sonreía, que era elegante y pura.

Ahora hay más en ella.

Hay oscuridad, densa. Oscuridad que quiere escapar.

Ella quiere cobrar, eso piensa cuando por poco mata a su príncipe.

Lo quiere teñido de rojo, lo quiere destrozado.

No importa nada después. Ella quiere eso.

No quiere pensar nada más.

Eso la encarna por momentos.

Hasta que sabe que solo debe decir sí o no.

Ese pequeño pajarito esta enjaulado.

**XVII.**

Entre la realidad y las fantasías, que ella quiere todavía sostener.

Ella se aferra un poco a sus sueños, a sus cuentos de papel.

Es la niña bonita de que se les habló.

Un adorno para el nuevo rey.

La futura esposa, la futura reina.

Hija de un supuesto traidor, hija de los lobos.

Ella debería irse, ella debería ser libre.

Ella debería aullar, debería protestar.

No es justo lo que le pasa.

No importa lo que hubiera hecho antes.

Era solo una niña, una niña que soñaba.

Que aún quiere hacerlo, pero ahora debe siempre obedecer.

Sansa no quiere obedecer, Sansa ya no quiere ser la dama perfecta.

Sansa quiere volver a casa.

**XVIII.**

Sansa es bonita, linda y pobrecita.

No se merece aquellas torturas.

Hija de un traidor, tal vez.

Pero de todas formas inocente.

Ella quiere, ella debe, ella merece ser feliz con quien la respete.

Que la trate como la dama que es.

Una niña aún, esa que disfruta los dulces de limón.

Que siempre soñó y fue defraudada.

Que cruel es romperle la ilusión a una niña

Da mucha pena, hay que cuidarla, hay que protegerla.

No hay que permitir que se destruya por completo

**XIX.**

A ella se le dan oportunidades de fantasía.

Hay personas que sienten pena de aquella niña de fantasías destruidas.

Esas fantasías jamás existieron, simplemente se aferraba como una tonta.

Para muchos es tan difícil sobrevivir, parar de sentir pena

por una niña que no quiere aprender que el mundo real,

es el mundo real, es ser tan tonto como ella.

**XX.**

No se llegó a casar con el príncipe hiena.

En ese momento sintió el aire entrar en sus pulmones.

Nada puede llegar a ser tan malo.

Pero no deja de ser su víctima, su favorita.

Quiere verla sufrir, quieren verla sufrir.

La verdad es que no permitirán que se la lleven.

Ella debe ser amarrada de cualquier forma.

Esas cadenas son el enano, que debería avergonzarla por completo.

Semejante belleza pura, desperdiciada por cualquier cosa.

Ella es bonita y todo, sobre todo pura.

¿Quién no la quiere después de todo?

Una dama, una niña virgen, que dice sí o no cuando se lo piden.

Perfecta.

**XXI.**

Sansa tiene problemas, problemas como cualquiera.

Esta triste por la realidad que quema como el infierno.

La va quemando y despedazando.

Todo es muy grande para ella, pero a su modo sabe sobrevivir.

Dice sí, dice no.

No es tonta, conoce su situación.

Sabe que, si llega a ser insolente, puede tener el destino de su padre.

Ella sobrevive todos los días en el infierno en el que no merece estar.

Ella es dulce, sigue siendo pura y nunca quiere ser mala.

Solo quiere cumplir sus sueños.

Esos sueños que alguna vez fueron sus cuentos de papel.

Ella sueña con volver a casa.

**XXII.**

Ya no hay más, ya no hay a donde volver.

_Ella baila entre sus fantasmas_. Va a perdiendo a todos.

Primero fue su loba. Luego fue su padre.

Sus hermanos menores fueron asesinados.

De su hermana supone lo peor.

Ahora, su hermano mayor y su madre ya no están.

Traicionados, profanados. Valieron cualquier cosa.

De poder, Sansa podría ahogarse con sus lágrimas.

Ya no hay mucho que pueda pedir.

¿Qué puede pedir?

No es más que una niña tonta que no aprende.

Que en este mundo los cuentos de papel no existen.

**XXIII.**

Tose, tose. Se está ahogando.

De hecho, es una vista maravillosa.

Adiós príncipe hiena, puede estar pensando.

Pero lo único que siente es temor, todavía.

Hasta que, por fin, se va, de una vez.

Nadie sabrá que pasó hasta después.

Ella huye es lo que importa.

A pesar de que no pudo apreciar, el morado, el rojo que decoraba su rostro.

No del todo, hubiera sido simplemente arte.

Ahora ya no es más prisionera, pero sí una fugitiva.

Ahora hay que sobrevivir, de otra forma.

Ya no es cuestión de decir sí o no.

Ahora debe saber, hablar, convencer y mentir.

Así poco a poco.

**XXIV.**

Igualita a su madre. Es ella, pero más joven.

Como se le extraña a la ya muerta.

Su hija es prácticamente ella, pero inocente.

Eso se puede creer.

Porque en el exterior puede ser muy inocente, pero por el interior

no es más que una sucia mujerzuela.

Igual que su madre.

Quien siempre tuvo todo.

Cinco hijos hermosos, un esposo poderoso, ni muy joven ni muy viejo.

E igual seguía deleitando con su belleza.

Sansa sería lo mismo, una sucia mujerzuela con suerte en todo porque es completa apariencia.

**XXV.**

Miente, una vez más.

O es verdad, ¿Cuándo empezó a mentir y cuando dejó de hacerlo?

Cuando decía sí o no, ella no pensaba en verdad estar de acuerdo o en desacuerdo.

Siempre estuvo en contra de lo que decían, de lo que pedían, de lo que hacían.

Mentía, mintió desde ahora.

Ahora simplemente lo nota y lo acepta, como parte de ella.

**XXVI. **

Es necesario mentir para poder sobrevivir y ella necesitaba hacerlo.

Necesitaba ayuda todavía, la tendría.

Por un tiempo, hasta que ya no fuera necesaria.

Ella mentiría a partir de ahora, pero su inocencia aún se mantiene en ella.

Esa inocencia la lleva a creer todavía.

A creer en quien no debe creer.

Exacto, es una niña estúpida que nunca aprende.

Así llega a donde nunca se imaginó llegar.

La desgracia, su más asquerosa desgracia.

Ojos de diablo, manos callosas, sonrisa de perro rabioso.

**XXVII.**

No es un príncipe, no es nadie.

Pero debe casarse, debe ceder a quienes se encargaron de la muerte de su hermano y su madre.

Fue traicionada, una vez más.

A ella, a sus ilusiones, a todo.

Sus cuentos otra vez se desbordan, se despintan, se pierden, se destrozan.

Ahora sí deja de ser la niña dulce, la niña inocente, la niña pura.

Dolor, traición, sangre y mordidas.

Eso es ahora ella.

Todas las noches de cada día.

**XXVIII.**

Empezó a mentir, empezó a pecar, ahora es castigada.

No, ella no se merece eso. Es más, de lo que pudo haber merecido.

Ser marcada, ser profanada, magullada y destrozada.

Ya no hay nada. Ya no hay a qué aferrarse.

Ella no vale nada.

**XXVIX.**

Merece un poco más.

Una mordida aquí y una mordida allá.

Debería dibujar en su cuerpo, todas las noches, todos los días.

Es una niña que merece ser destrozada.

Ella roba después de todo, con su belleza de niña inocente.

Pero que ahora es una niña magullada.

Todo su cuerpo, que debe seguir tapando, pero también ella.

Ese rostro de la niña loba, no puede ser destrozado.

Lo necesitan.

Pero sí que quisiera poder magullar ese rostro.

Que deje de ser tan jodidamente bonita.

No es más que un estorbo.

**XXX.**

Coge su mano, salta de una vez.

Vuelve a ser fugitiva.

El dolor en su cuerpo la domina a cada rato.

Mordidas, golpes y rasguños.

Esta marcada.

Ahora huye, tiene las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Fuerzas para huir, fuerzas para saltar porque es la única salida.

Luego correr, correr, correr, y no perder el horizonte.

Ha llegado muy lejos.

Antes hubiera querido morir, pero debe sentir consuelo.

Alguien más la apoya.

No le hubiera perdonado, pues mató a sus hermanos.

Pero está tan igual que ella, destrozado, por la misma persona.

Aparte que le ayuda, la cuida y la lleva hasta su destino.

Ese destino al cual nunca pensó ella acudir.

Pero en verdad era lo último que le quedaba.

**XXXI.**

Baja de un caballo, busca con la mirada.

Ojos negros se tropiezan con lo suyos.

Alivio, salvación, tranquilidad.

Ahora si puede sentirse en casa.

Cuando la abraza, la aprieta contra sí.

Ella se siente por fin en casa, una casa a la que jamás pensó que iba a volver.

A quien iba a considerar casa.

Es bastardo, pero su hermano después de todo.

Lo quiere, se da cuenta.

Está a salvo por fin.

**XXXII.**

Fue traicionada.

Ya no quiere volver a creer.

Ya no es fácil, ya no lo hace. Esa niña dejo de confiar.

Ya no se le puede endulzar el oído.

No cede.

Dice sí o no, pero es solo cuestión de que ella lo piense.

Ella dice no, no quiere saber nada.

Pero luego duda, no porque quiere confiar.

Sino porque ella encuentra soluciones para ella y el honor de su familia.

**XXXIII.**

Bonita, pero ya no como al principio.

Esa cara de niña buena ve con ojos decididos, ante todo.

Ya no sonríe, los labios quedan tiesos. Solo se mueven para hablar, para susurrar.

**XXXIV.**

Huele a sucio, huele a barro, huele a sangre, huele a perro.

Huele a muerte.

Sansa se aleja, Sansa sonríe.

Sansa sonríe de satisfacción.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

**XXXV. **

Es diferente.

Ha crecido, se ha vuelto más hermosa y madura.

Su cabello esta más largo y está un poco más delgada.

Sus ropas son diferentes, tapada hasta las muñecas.

Más allá de que el invierno llegue.

Por nada Sansa deja mostrar sus pieles.

Oculta un secreto, un feo secreto.

Algo que la marca, un antes y después.

Un detonante.

Ya no es la misma.

**XXXVI.**

Una joven que lidera, que se encarga de aquellos que necesitan a un líder de verdad.

Hija mayor del lobo que fue asesinado en zona extranjera.

Su mirada es dura, su mirada no tiene compasión.

Ya no se deja engañar, o quizás sí. Pero que finge.

Para que sus enemigos confíen en ella y ella pueda atacarlos.

Adiós a quienes la traicionaron, a ella y a su familia.

Nunca debieron hacerlo.

**XXXVII**.

No es una guerrera, no blande la espada.

Pero es fuerte, se hizo fuerte.

Es un orgullo, cada día.

Necesita sonreír, quizás ya no.

Su belleza ya no es lo único que impresiona.

Impresiona esa capacidad de ser, de decidir, de creer en sí misma.

De dar honor a la loba que es.

**XXXVIII.**

No dobla la rodilla. Muy fiel a sí misma.

No quiere entregar lo que le pertenece.

Es loba de sangre, no piensa traicionar otra vez a los lobos.

Ella es la única que lucha por ellos.

Ya no importa que deje de agradar, que deje de ser la niña que todos quieren.

Sansa simplemente quiere proteger lo que debe proteger.

Nada más.

No va a permitir que se lo quiten.

**XXXIX. **

Ahora hace lo que le parece correcto.

Sigue sus propias normas.

Nadie está por encima de ella.

Cree, confía solo en ella.

En su familia y aliados.

Es una mujer que soñó con cuentos de papel.

Esa niña que jamás pensó aprender, pero lo hizo.

Soñó,

fue traicionada,

fue destruida varias veces,

recobró la esperanza varias veces,

traicionada muchas más.

Ella aprendió y sobrevivió.

No por alguien, si no por ella.

Únicamente ella.

Sansa, quien soñó ser esposa y madre, no es nada de eso.

Es señora, pero de nadie.

Es señora de su pueblo, de su gente.

Es la loba que siempre quiso huir de la manada,

pero que al final se da cuenta que su lugar ha sido siempre ese.

Con la familia, los lobos, el invierno y con ella misma.

Es reina, no de alguien más.

Es reina por derecho propio.


End file.
